Life Changes
by r0xydawls
Summary: Hopefully a great Ron and Hermione love story
1. Default Chapter

            Author's Note: This is my second attempt at fan fiction. I stopped writing the other one. I want this one to be a success. I didn't feel happy with that one. Okay well I am setting this story after sixth year. Even though it says that Sirius died and in the book that happened in fifth year I am making this the summer after sixth year. Hope you guys enjoy and please review at r0xydawls@yahoo.com

It was a hot summer day. Everyone in the neighborhood was practically inside due to the heat or off on vacation where the heat wasn't so unbearable. Everyone seemed to have a great summer except one lonely teenager who had nothing in common with the other teenagers in her neighborhood. She spent most of her time inside her room doing summer homework and reading big books that talked about magic, wizards, and spells. That teenage girl was Hermione Granger and currently she was sitting on her bed and re-reading the letter she had in her hand:

Dear Mione,

   How's your summer going? Mine isn't so great. Harry has hardly written to me. I know he's completely shattered. He just lost Sirius, who was practically the only family he had left. But it's still scary how he won't talk to me. Has he written to you? Anyway I was wondering if you would like to come over and stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. There is still a whole month left. I invited Harry but he has not replied yet. I miss you a lot. Hope to hear from you soon. 

Love Ron 

  Hermione sighed. Ever since Sirius had died last year during school, Harry wouldn't talk to neither her nor Ron. A lot had changed over the year. She had changed. She had never considered herself the normal girl interested only in the topics of hair, makeup, and boys. She was always the bookworm interested in intellectual subjects and schoolwork. She also was the girl with very bushy hair and a thin, scrawny body. She wasn't normal. However, that was last year. She had changed dramatically over the year physically as well as emotionally. Physically she had grown into a beautiful seventeen year old girl with light hazel eyes with a soft cream complexion. 

Her hair was no longer bushy, but fell into soft, long, light brown curls, thanks to a new spell she had invented. Her body had changed the most. She had developed into places she didn't think she would ever have. First and foremost she had curves. She wasn't stick thin anymore. She had developed dangerously curvy hips and her waist line was now toned and muscular due to the training all fifth years and above were required to do now since Voldemordt had returned. She now had to buy newer bras since her breasts now were more fuller, firmer, and there was no other word for it, bigger. Emotionally she had changed as well. She swore she was more mature than her parents. 

She dealed with death everyday last year and since she had started Hogwarts. Harry was constantly depressed and frankly she was beginning to feel depressed as well with everything that had been going on. A new thing that really changed emotionally was her attraction towards boys. Hermione never thought she would be attracted to boys. Well she did, but she always hated them. They were always interested in only sex and in her opinion were the less intelligent among the two genders. She was definitely interested in one boy though. She lifted up the letter again and re-read the two lines that made her heart flutter. "I miss you a lot" and Love Ron.  Hermione sighed again and lay on her bed with the letter clutched to her heart. She was totally falling for him and she knew there was no way out of  it.

Hermione stood up and made her way to her desk where she took out two pieces of parchment. She quickly wrote a letter to Harry practically pleading him to go to the Burrow. Next, she began writing her letter to Ron. She picked up her quill and absent mindedly tickled her lower cheeks and chin with the feathers at the end. 

After a while in deep thought she exclaimed outloud, "I can't believe I am turning into Lavender and Parvati who take their entire academic time studying how to write a letter to a boy they fancy instead of studying for their N.E.W.T's and here I am HERMIONE GRANGER PREFECT doing EXACTLY the same thing! I can't believe I am falling for Ron Weasley!" Exasperated, she put her face in her hands ashamed and remained there for a couple of seconds. After a while she decided that she would write to him the way she would always write to him. As his friend. She inked her quill and began to write:

Dear Ron,

    I know it is very terrible that Harry is completely ignoring us. I know he's hurting, but I do not see why he won't let his two best friends help him. I just wrote to him asking if he would come and go to the Burrow. How have you been by the way? My summer is so boring. My parents hardly pay any attention to me and I can't wait till I am at your house. Is tomorrow to soon? If it is just tell me, but please tell me when I can come because I am dying of boredom here. Hope to see you soon.

Love Mione

P.S. I miss you too Ron


	2. Home

Chapter Two Finding Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron frantically searched the Muggle club for Hermione, but she was no where to be found. Ron was losing his patience as they walked out of the club and started pacing back and forth. Harry noticed that Ron was clearly upset, because he was running his hand through hair and he usually did that after he lost a quidditch game or after having a fight with Hermione. Harry didn't look too pleased himself. His eyes were full of fear and his mind went straight to Voldemordt. He knew he was behind this and the thought of what would happen to Hermione killed him. She was Muggle born and he knew her chances of being alive were extremely slim unless he had some ulterior motive. Harry was shaken out of his serious reverie when Ron had swore, "Fuck. Why did this had to happen?!

Everytime we try to have fun and enjoy life something has to happen. I swear Harry if anything happens to her I'll die." Ron's eyes met with Harry's and Harry in his mind said I know Ron, I would die too. Ron shook his head and in disbelief asked, "What did you just say?" Harry looked at him as if he were daft, "Ron I didn't say a word." But Ron knew what he had heard in his head, "No I heard you say I know Ron, I would die too." Harry looked at Ron with his mouth wide open and exclaimed, "Ron! When Hermione was kidnapped I thought I heard her voice in my head, like she was crying out for me and you! That's how I knew she was missing!" Ron started pacing back and forth, his face in total concentration, his eyes serious.

He looked back at Harry and slowly said, "I felt something too. It wasn't just you. I was at the bar, before I interrupted your dance with that girl, and felt a pain in my head and I somehow knew something with wrong with Hermione. How though?" Harry knew this question was beyond his knowledge of answering. He looked back at his friend and answered, "I don't know Ron, but I think we should go pay Dumbledore a visit to ask him about these, these gifts or powers or whatever they are. I honestly think Voldemordt is behind this and if he is we need to get back to your house and tell your parents where we are going and immediately to go Dumbledore. He will know what to do and why Voldemordt even has Hermione." Ron nodded and both boys apparated back to the Burrow. Hermione awoke from her unconsciousness and immediately knew something was wrong. She was laying down in a beautiful, luxurious bed in a wealthy and kingly bedroom.

She tried to get up but somehow her wrists and legs were bound with magic. She began to panic and suddenly the door opened and a young and handsome man walked through and sat on the chair next to the bed. He whipped out his wand and pointed at the door and said, "Silencia." A light emitted from his wand, touched the walls and the door of the entire room. Next he put a spell on the door so that way no would be able to get in even with Alohomora. Hermione was breathing heavily and said to him in dead serious tone, "LET ME GO. WHO ARE YOU?!!!" The man arose from the chair and walked over to the bed. He traced her face with his slender fingers and over her lips and smiled, "I am Voldemordt." Hermione's face froze with fear and she frantically began to try to get free. He chuckled softly as he took off his coat. "There is no way you can get out. 

My name is Tom by the way. That's what you can call me when you are screaming my name." He turned to Hermione who had turned white by what he had said. With her voice cracking she asked, "What, what do you mean?" He laughed again loudly as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his pale, white chest, "There is a bond between you, your best friend my enemy Harry Potter, and his sidekick Ron Weasley. You don't know about it yet, but will. However, I found out before you even did. You see, Mudblood, you each have incredible powers, powers that were written down and prophecised by a wizard in the year 1213. He predicted that there would be a witch, and two wizards who would share a bond of power and would have their own powers. 

One would have the power to communicate through his mind, the power of fire which can be controlled by his eyes, and the power to blow up objects with his eyes. The witch would have the power to levitate, to move things with her mind, and to forsee the future. The other wizard would share a special bond with the witch, enhancing his powers out of the other two. He would have the power to sense if someone was in trouble, super human strength, the power to heal/wandless magic, and the power to shimmer himself from one place to another in a matter of seconds. Although he has many powers, the three of them combined would be the most powerful wizards and witch of the past, present and future. Prophecy also claims that the wizard, who shares a bond with the witch, would later impregnate her with his child. This child, would be extremely powerful with powers beyond what the history of magic has ever seen. The child with powers inherited from his mother and father, would be the greatest magical being to walk the planet. However, it is because his father and mother was so powerful that the baby turned out to be so powerful. Hermione, after listening and drinking carefully everything he had just said, looked at him with a confused look in her eyes and asked, "What does this have to do with me being here? Why am I here?" 

Voldemordt looked at her and chuckled, "Don't you see? You are the witch who will be impregnated with that child, who will give birth to him." He leaned his face down at her until his lips were almost touching hers, "Except, one of your friends won't be impregnating you with their child, but I'll be impregnating you with mine." After hearing what Dumbledore had to say, Harry and Ron both were astonished. Ron looked back at Dumbledore after gaping at Harry and said, "So we three have different powers and are prophecised to be something called the Power of Three?" Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Ron's incredulous look. Harry on the other hand was still confused. "But Professor Dumbledore, Harry began, why is Hermione kidnapped then by Voldemordt? How does she have to do anything with him after everything you told us?" Dumbledore looked at both young men and then stood up, and began to walk around his office explaining, "You see Harry, it is much more horrible reason than you can imagine why Hermione was kidnapped." 

Both Ron and Harry looked alarmed and concerned. Both said nothing until Ron broke the silence, "Professor what do you mean?" Dumbledore gave a sigh of despair, something both boys had never heard, he turned to face them and said, "The prophecy also told that one of you would impregnate the witch with your child. This child would be most special, inheriting the powers received from his mother and father making him the most powerful magical being of all time. However, the reason he was so powerful was because his mother and father both had incredible powers. Hermione is that witch, and Voldemordt has figured this out." 

Harry looked like he might be sick at what Dumbledore was about to say next and Ron looked outraged and emotionally blanched as well. Dumbledore quietly whispered, "He is going to forcefully impregnate her with his child." Suddenly Ron stood and looked at both the Professor and Harry with a look of helplessness and loss and in a cracking voice said, "He's hurting her.Oh God I can sense her and she's in pain..shit he's forcing himself.Fuck." Harry stood and clamped his hand on his shoulder and said with a tone of hope and determination, "Don't worry mate. We'll find her. We have these powers. Now, you have the power to sense, try to sense her location. I am going to try to contact her. We'll find her before he does anything worse I promise." 

Ron nodded and they both looked at Professor Dumbledore with an expression asking to leave. Dumbledore, understanding, nodded and watched the two apparate. "OH MY AHHHHHH PLEASEE GET OFF TOM PLEASEE," Hermione screamed in pain. After he had told her he was going to rape her Hermione tried to tap into her new powers to let herself free. She tried to move him off of her with her mind but it didn't work. She must need her hands to channel the power from her mind to her body. He was naked and on top of her naked body as well. He had kissed her roughly after telling her he would impregnate her and ripped her dress open to expose her breasts. She tried to get free but it was no use the spells holding her legs and wrists bound were too tight. She just cried, begged, and screamed in horror as he took of her dress to leave her in her black lace panties. He had already kissed and bit her breasts and kissed her lips hard. 

And he sat up on the bed breathing heavily, hair disheveled and looked down at her with lust. Hermione, whimpering now, was mentally crying for Harry and Ron. He quickly and painfully, with his two rough hands, spread her legs open. Hermione cried out, "PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE STOP RON!!! HARRY!!!!" Tom lowered himself back on her body pushing his erection against her panties causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. With his lips next to her ear he whispered evilly, "Do you like that Mudblood?" She tensed when she felt his fingers near her inner thigh and then suddenly a sharp pain shot through her body causing her to scream. 

He had pushed his middle finger into her and started a hard and rough in and out movement. Hermione was screaming out of her mind, "OH MY GODD TOM STOPPPP.AHHHH OH GOD.AHH AHH RON PLEASE.RON HELP..OH AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He suddenly stopped and pulled it out and in a harsh voice said, "You are dry Mudlbood. Not to worry though I'll just fix that with ... He never finished his sentence though because at that moment Ron had knocked the door down his superhuman strength and with one hand clutched tom from his hair and through him across the room his back hitting the wall with such force that the room shook and the wall crumbled. Ron with a wave of his hand released Hermione's binds and took off his flannel shirt to cover her exposed body. Hermione wrapped herself tightly in Ron's shirt and her eyes filled with hurt and anger when they layed upon Tom's body. With a wave of her hand she sent him across the room, his head hitting the headboard of the bed hard knocking him unconscious. Harry mentally asked Hermione, You alright? We're here.don't worry about a thing Mione we'll take care of you. Hermione nodded and held Ron and Harry's hand and all three shimmered out to the Burrow.  
  
*****Please review!!! I know it was violent but I Told you it would be rated R! Anyways tell me what you think and up next in chapter 3 find out how ron and harry found Hermione, and Ron and Hermione grow close!************


End file.
